


Holiday Hazards

by lpierson13



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mile High Club, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpierson13/pseuds/lpierson13
Summary: You are taking Sebastian home to meet your family for Thanksgiving. You will be thanking him later for all of the sex that ensues.





	

This was the first year you brought anyone home to Thanksgiving dinner. Your family had always been the nosey type, asking the who, what, when, where, and why of your sex life anytime you talked to them on the phone. You knew right away when Sebastian told you he was free from filming to come with you back to Pennsylvania, you were in deep trouble. Not only would your family be hounding you constantly about how you met, but Sebastian would be teasing you... in more ways than one. You blushed at just the thought of 'Bas touching your leg under the dinner table skimming the edge of your dress, teasing and taunting you throughout your meal.   
You heard the front door open and shuffling around as 'Bas got back from the store will some last minute packing essentials before your flight this evening. You sneak into the main room of your LA apartment and wrap your arms around his waist from behind.  
"Hello there Kitten." He chuckled. You cling tight as he tries to move you around to his front and give you a proper greeting.  
"You are just going to cling to me aren't you?" he asked after giving up maneuvering you. You nod your head against his back and chuckle.   
"Did you get the stuff we needed for the flight?" you asked and then pulled him back to the couch. You both collapse into a puddle, exhausted from a day of packing and cleaning. Sebastian sighed and pulled you into his lap and started to run his fingers through your hair and nuzzles into your neck.   
"You know we have an extremely long night ahead of us and no alone time for the foreseeable future." You mumble out and softly stroke Sebastian's jawline. You lean in and press your lips to his soft and supple ones and are instantly breathless. He presses you deeper into him and runs his tongue along your lower lip. You refuse his plead for entrance, teasing him just a little. Soon he is fed up and switches his demeanor into your favorite dominant side of him. His hand weaves into your hair once more and pulls tight. Your mouth opens in a gasp and a whine erupts from the back of your throat. Sebastian plunges his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues dance and his hands travel to meet yours. Then, your arms are pulled behind your back and are held together by one strong hand of Sebastian's. he pulls you back off of his mouth and looks into your eyes. "We keep this up, Kitten, and we will miss our flight. Go get your things so we can get to LAX." he commanded softly. "Yes, Sir." you reply and remove yourself from his lap.   
Soon you were both seated in a plane snuggled in together, you read and Sebastian flipping through a script. Midway through the flight you had given up on trying to stay awake so you dozed off, using the muscles arm of your boyfriend as a pillow. Half way to LaLa Land you were disturbed by fingers fluttering in the inside seam of your jean clad thighs.   
"Seb, what are you doing?" you yawned out but we're quickly shut up by Sebastian pressing a dominant kiss to your lips. When he broke away he leaned into your ear and whispered, "I'm inducting you into the mile high club, Kitten." You let out a small moan at the thought of Sebastian taking you while passengers in the plane had no clue. You had to press your legs together to try and relive some of the building pressure that was so suddenly present.  
"Seb--" you started but he instant cut you off with a dark and dominant glare. "What was that, Kitten?" he asked.   
"Sir, I don't know if I can be quiet enough." you whisper out. Sebastian chuckled darkly and replied, "Well I guess you better try your damned best because my fingers are going to be in that hot, wet, cunt of yours until you come."   
Your jaw dropped after hearing his filthy words. He took that opportunity to insert his middle finger into your mouth. You closed your mouth around his finger and sucked, lathering his finger in saliva. His eyes darkened as you curled your tongue around, just the way he likes when you suck his cock.   
"Now, Kitten. That is enough." he whispered and pulled his finger from your mouth. He turned to face where you were in the corner, fairly hidden from everyone else in the plane. He unbuttoned your jeans and reached in to cup your cunt that was already soaking wet. His finger traced everywhere but where you wanted them, making you restless and squirm with anticipation.   
"Remember, Kitten, be quiet," Sebastian said and you shook your head. "I will edge you for every sound you make." You looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "Do you understand?" he asked. "Yes, Sir." you replied.  
Finally his fingers push into you wet heat and plunge straight into your tight cunt, pumping ever so slowly. Your mouth drops open and and you clench your hand around the armrest of the plane. Your breathing doubled and you bit your lip as to not scream out at Sebastian to move faster. He pressed into your neck murmuring filthy things and biting at your skin. His finger sped up and he pressed his thumb to your clit, massaging it in circles. You could feel your pending orgasm building in the pit of your belly. Sebastian looked into your eyes with a hint of mischief and pushed further in and up, hitting the sweet spot inside of you just as you were teetering in the edge of your orgasm. You let out a small moan and then glared at him. "You bastard! You know I can't stop myself from making noise when you hit that spot." you half yelled at him.   
He immediately stopped his ministrations in your pants and grasped your throats hard enough to send a message. "Now, now Kitten, remember your manners. If you don't watch your mouth, the passengers on this plane will watch it for you when it's wrapped around my cock in the middle of the aisle." Sebastian growled at you, amused at your sass. Your eyes rolled close at the pressure on your neck and you squirmed even more. Sebastian waited until your breathing had calmed down enough to his satisfaction.   
"Ready for round two, Kitten?" Sebastian asked and you nodded. He moved back in his seat and pulled your legs over his. Your blanket was over your hips still and he gave you a devilish grin when he slipped his hands under it to pull your jeans and panties down your hips just enough to expose your cunt to him. You glared at him in a silent plea to be careful, but he just winked and leaned down to attach his mouth to your clit. You jumped at the contact and prayed he would make this fast because you couldn't keep quiet for long. He licked long lines from your entrance to your clit, grazing his teeth on your sensitive flesh ever so gently. Within a few minutes you were unravelling under him, your cunt clenching repeatedly and a thin layer of sweat on your body. Sebastian chuckled as he lifted his head and pulled your jeans back up to button them while you were still reveling in the aftershocks of your orgasm. He grabbed your hand and pulled you up to kiss him. You moaned into his mouth when you tasted yourself on him. You ended the kiss with a nip to his lower lip then righted yourself back into your seat.   
"Welcome to the mile high club, Kitten." Sebastian said and picked his script back up, a smirk plastered to his face.


End file.
